


We're Each Other Conscience

by trickytrinket



Series: Never Let Us Go [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrinket/pseuds/trickytrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in April 2011, during the Sydney premiere of Thor.<br/>Elli Lane didn’t really know whether to agree to go on a first date or not. And she certainly didn’t want a word from her boss, so he tried to help her by suggesting her to call her best friend, Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Each Other Conscience

Elli has been staring at her black iPhone for minutes, contemplating her next move. She didn’t even want to touch her iPhone, knowing if she touched that thing then she would be reminded with the one message that she hasn’t replied in almost three hours. It has been 180 minutes since she left the man hanging for that long and Elli had never done that before. Her job required her to be available for almost 24/7, and after a year working with her job, now that obligation had turned into a habit. That’s why leaving a supposedly simple message unanswered for three hours straight time irk her so much.

“Elli, I am hungry. Let’s have dinner. While at it we can talk about my schedule for next month X-Men: First Class promo tour,” her boss, Michael Fassbender, barged in to her room and was at her side in an instant.

“Verpiss dich, Michael! (Fuck off, Michael!)” Elli pushed Michael away. She really didn’t want to deal with his antics now.

After years working together, Michael knew when Elli was in distressed. And now certainly was one of those moments because this young woman never spoke in Germany unless he was the one who initiated the conversation.

He took a good look at his personal assistant who was still staring at her phone as if the device was going to explode soon. Then he did it. With a lightning speed, he grabbed his assistant’s phone.

Realizing her phone had moved from its former place to Michael’s hand, Elli screeched, “Give it back, Fassbender!”

“You have the privilege to check on my phone when I am doing my scene, Elli.”

“But that doesn’t mean you have the same privilege!” Elli jumped to save her phone, or more specifically save her from the embarrassment.

But Michael wasn’t going to give up any time soon as he held her phone high in the air, out from Elli’s grab. His fingers already working to put the phone back on from its power saving mode. Now Elli was on his mercy as his boisterous laugh echoed throughout the entire hotel room as he read the little notification that has been troubling her.

Giving her phone back, Michael stated in between his laughter, “Ms. Lane, it appears someone is asking you out for a date.”

“Have I told you lately how much I hate you, Michael?”

“Every single day, Elli. So, where did you meet this Adrian?” Elli and her mystery date have piqued Michael’s curiosity.

“At a pub,” Elli covered her face with her hands, feeling mortified as to why she had to tell this story to her employer.

Michael grinned wildly at her, “You gave your number to a man you met at a pub? Are you sure you are Elli Lane?”

“I know that’s stupid.”

“Actually, it’s not. Knowing you, this guy must be quite something. So, I suggest you to say yes to that dinner invitation.”

Elli covered both of her ears. Michael rolled his eyes at her childish behavior, so he grabbed her phone again and began tapping several buttons while Elli looked horrified as she watched Michael working on her phone.

Michael shoved her phone back to her grip, “There. Call him.”

Elli read the name on her phone screen. Her brows knitted in confusion, “Tom?”

“You don’t want to discuss this matter with me, and you’ll probably call out how stupid my suggestion is, but call him and talk with him. He is your conscience, so I suggest you to have a little chat with him,” Michael winked at her than headed out from her room, “I’ll be having dinner now, Elli. Just come to my room when you’re done talking with him or we can talk tomorrow morning over breakfast.”

As much as she wanted to argue with Michael, Elli tapped the green button nonetheless and began her wait for Thomas to answer her call. For all she knew, Tom was in Sydney right now, probably still sleeping. So, she was a little shock to find out Tom pick up the call after its first ring.

“Hello, Ells,” he greeted her using her childhood nickname which brought a fond smile on her lips.

“Tom. How’s the premiere?”

“Premiere will be held tonight. Are you in London?”

“I am. What are you doing now, Tom? Breakfast?”

“I just finished my morning jog together with Jaime and Chris. How are you, Ells?”

Elli ran her hand through her black locks, “Honestly? I’m confused.”

“What happened? Fassbender isn’t treating you well enough?” Tom teased her. A low chuckle could be heard over the phone.

Elli let out a dry laugh, “You haven’t got the chance to meet him. He is so pesky, Tom. But other than that he is a nice chap.”

“I heard so. Why are you calling me?” Tom sensed something was off with his friend.

“I miss you, Tom,” Elli sighed. Her statement wasn’t exactly the reason behind this call, but it wasn’t entirely a lie either.

“I miss you too, dear friend. Now tell me, what leads you to this call?” the sincerity behind his voice made Elli’s heart ached a little.

With a deep breath, Elli asked him, “Why do you want to start a relationship with Carla?”

Her question surprised him but still he gave her a quick answer, “She is lovely and fun to be around with. She also isn’t afraid to be herself. I know that’s a bit redundant but for me if you meet with someone special, it’s sort of just happen.”

“Right,” Elli nodded absentmindedly.

“Are you dating someone now, Ells? Or are you hiding something from me?” the image of Tom narrowing his eyes at her as he probed her for more explanations came to her mind.

“I am not dating,” Elli enunciated her statement slowly.

Feeling proud with his deduction, Tom exclaimed, “But you’re hiding something. Fess up, Ells.”

Elli puffed out her breath, and shared her secret to him, “I met a guy at a pub few weeks ago. His name is Adrian then we exchanged our number. We started to talk for weeks, but then today, he asked me out for dinner tomorrow night.”

Tom broke into laughter, “Then go see him!”

Elli rolled her eyes at his suggestion, “Seriously, Tom? I expect you to give me some wise words of a way to handling this problem. Not laughing at me. You disappoint me.”

Trying to hold back his laughter because he knew how annoyed Elli must be with his answers,“Ells, I know you better than you know yourself and after years knowing you, my conclusion is you’re not that girl who hit the pub and find some random guy.”

“Thomas,” Elli warned him but Tom continued his talk.

“Elli. There’s nothing wrong with having a dinner with him. No, don’t say that you’re scared. Here’s the thing, I am well aware that you’ve been on date several times and most of them don’t end up well. I say this over and over again, but I know you. You talked with this Adrian guy, so you must be seeing something in him and deep down you want to take this opportunity.”

“So, it’s a yes then?”

“It’s a yes from me, Elli. Anything that makes you happy, then I’ll support you. Just remember to think before doing the deed.”

“What is the deed?” Elli wondered out loud

Tom had to force himself not to giggle, “Sex.”

Elli put her phone away and she yelled out, “Goodness, Tom! I don’t need to hear this talk from you of all people!”

Tom took pleasure in teasing her so he carried on with his talk, “Hey, I know you’re a virgin. You sure have lots of this talk from your female friends or maybe Amy. But you need to see this from a guy’s point of view and as a good friend that I am, I’m telling you this. If he invited you over and wanted to sleep with you, you tell him properly whether you want it or not. If he listened to you, then he’s good and he got my stamp of approval. If not then you kick him on the balls and left him. Block his number, never see him again. Or if you think he is worth it, then don’t forget condom.”

“I am so ending this call, Thomas!” Elli threatened him but she secretly glad with his concern over her.

“Don’t be lewd, Ells. You’re a virgin but you’re not that innocent,” Tom stopped teasing her, and questioned her about her future date, “So, who is this Adrian?”

“He went to Eton then he went to London Business School. Do you know him by any chance?”

“Adrian Greenhow. Of course I know him. He is a nice lad. I think we were on the same rugby team once before I left the team. Smart boy got into such a prestigious school.”

“Say one who went to Cambridge,” Elli muttered.

Dismissing her comment, Tom kept on encouraging her to go out with Adrian, “Go on a date with him, Ells. Because I have a good feeling for you two!”

“And am I supposed to trust your judgment, Tom?” Elli arched her eyebrow, challenging Tom.

“Of course. We always help each other, Ells. You helped me with Carla, and I’ll guide you to Adrian,” Elli wanted to smile at Tom’s remark, but she found herself rather difficult in doing so. It’s like there’s something within her that held them back, it could be disappointment or that unexplainable feeling that threatening to claw out from the deepest corner of her heart every time Tom lighted up when he dropped his girlfriend’s name.

Elli whispered to her phone, her clutch tightened around the phone unconsciously, “We’re each other conscience, right, Thomas?”

Tom chuckled lowly, “You’re right. Uh oh, sorry, Ells, but I have to go now. You know this stuff better than I do, this whole press junket things.”

“No worries, you can handle them. I am sure of it. Good morning. Have fun at the premiere tonight.”

“Your trust in me is so astounding, Ells. Good night. I’ll tell you the story tomorrow.”

They ended the phone call simultaneously. Elli twirled with her phone, staring off into the distance as she processed Tom’s words. Just this once, Elli told herself. Just this once she’ll do as Tom told her to. After all, they’re each other conscience. That much was clear.

She unlocked her phone and composed a reply to Adrian’s text.

**I’d love to have that dinner with you. Tomorrow at 7. Meet me at Covent Garden. How’s that sound?**

She pressed enter, sending the message over to Adrian. Soon after that her phone screen was beeping again, marking another text from Adrian.

**Sure. Can’t wait to see you, Elli ;)**

Elli made a mental note for her date with Adrian, reminding herself to finish her discussion with Michael tomorrow first thing in the morning. Being late to her first date was not an option.

Once again, Tom had convinced her to take a leap of faith. She always had that special spot in her heart for him, and sometimes only Tom who was able to put her mind at rest. And this time it was no exception either. After all this time, they’re still each other conscience.


End file.
